


Black Lace and Blackmail

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, Swearing, boss/employee dynamics, more along the lines of roleplay though, since they both get a kick out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: Rufus discovers something Reno would rather keep a secret. Rufus is willing to keep his mouth shut, though... for a price.





	Black Lace and Blackmail

It all came down to happenstance. Rufus wasn't supposed to stay at work so late. Reno wasn't supposed to either, and he certainly wasn't supposed to drive his boss home. But there they were, getting into Reno's car, when Rufus noticed a black paper bag in his seat.

"Is it too much to ask to get a seat to myself?"

He didn't expect Reno to go white as a sheet, nor did he expect Reno to snatch the bag away without a single snarky remark. But that's exactly what he did, with such haste that some of the contents came spilling out.

"Fuck!"

Reno smacked the bag back down, trying to hide what he hastily shoved back in. Sheer things. _Lacy_ things. Rufus bent down and picked up the shoe that had rolled off the seat and landed at his feet. A shiny black shoe with a stiletto heel. A sudden anger welled up inside him.

"What is this?" he demanded, waving the shoe in Reno's face.

"I swear, it ain't what it looks–"

"You're fucking others now?"

"No! It ain't like that, okay?"

"What is it 'like', then?" Rufus bit out every word with a seething calm.

The Turk licked his lips, his eyes darting from the shoe to his bag, and back to Rufus. His head slumped in defeat.

"It's... It's mine, alright?"

"What?" Rufus stared at the shiny shoe in his hand, feeling a strange flutter in his stomach when he realized it was larger than most women's shoes. "You... _wear_ these?"

Never would he have guessed it. Never in a million years. Reno was the macho guy; Reno was the stud with testosterone to spare. The thought of him in high heels and lingerie... went straight to Rufus's groin.

"Look..." Reno pushed a hand through his messy hair, staring at the seat. "Don't tell anyone, alright?"

Rufus was a businessman, through and through. He knew an opportunity when he saw one.

"Oh, I can keep a secret."

As Rufus had hoped, the Turk didn't miss the phrasing. He looked up, narrowed his eyes.

" _Can_ , huh? What do you want?"

Rufus smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Let's discuss that at my office. Tomorrow. Four o'clock." After one last lingering look at the shoe, he handed it back to Reno. "Bring these. I expect a full demonstration before I agree to anything."

* * *

 

At four on the dot the very next day, Rufus's door opened. In walked Reno, of course; the only person in Shinra's employ who never bothered knocking on anyone's door, including those of his bosses. He shut the door behind him, flicked the lock and walked up to the foot of the desk, his whole body swinging with his usual swagger.

"So," he said. "We're really doing this, huh?"

Rufus smiled and settled back in his chair. "Proceed."

Reno raised his chin. The half-lidded look on his face could have been desire, or it could have been him fantasizing about pulling a gun on his boss – either way, it made Rufus's cock stir.

The Turk set down the bag he'd brought on Rufus's desk, and followed it with his goggles. He shrugged out of his jacket, unbuttoned his wrinkly white shirt; watching Rufus all the while with that inscrutable expression.

Rufus smiled as the shirt came off and slipped to the floor. Many referred to Reno as the scrawny one. They had no idea that the loose-hanging suit he regrettably insisted on wearing hid such a trim, well-proportioned physique. Their loss, Rufus mused, as he devoured Reno's sharply-drawn six-pack with hungry eyes.

His belt and pants undone, the Turk let them fall, too – and Rufus's breath caught in his throat. His gaze roamed over the red satin that girdled Reno's waist, and the frilly black lace that framed it. He followed the glossy black garters down across the matching panties, all the way to the crown of lace around the top of his stockings.

A smile had appeared on Reno's face; that faint shadow of a grin that he so often wore. Reno stepped out of his pants and reached for the bag on the desk. He drew out the shiny black heels Rufus had discovered and slipped them on – but the damn desk blocked Rufus's view.

"Come over here," Rufus commanded as best he could. His tongue had gone awfully dry.

Reno trailed his fingers along the edge of the desk as he rounded it, looking so damnably smug with that crooked smile of his. So damnably _sexy_. And when he stepped into full view, sashaying his hips in a lazy swagger... With just one look, Rufus had gone harder than a rock.

He took his time to enjoy this sight to the fullest, letting his gaze roam all over Reno's delicious body. Who could have dreamed that this crude macho man of a Turk would look so good in fishnets? In those heels, the man had to be taller than Rufus – but he wasn't going to stand up and prove his suspicion.

"Happy now? Or are you going to make me stand here all day while you stare and drool?"

Rufus smirked. Reno could bitch and whine all he wanted, but his slinky panties couldn't hide that he was already half hard.

"You shall not speak unless directly spoken to," Rufus said coolly. "Do I make myself clear?"

A dark glint flashed in his eyes; precisely the spark of defiance that Rufus had hoped to see. If there was one thing that Reno loved to hate, it was being gagged in any way.

"Yeah, loud and clear," he muttered.

"Good." Rufus leaned back in his chair and spread his legs. "Get on your knees."

The Turk bent forward and placed his hands on Rufus's thighs. He pinned his boss with a smoldering glare, looming over him in a brief display of resistance that sent an electric thrill straight to Rufus's groin – until he lowered himself down in slow motion, their eyes still locked on each other.

Rufus felt his pulse speed up as Reno's fingers unzipped his pants and pulled out his proud erection through the gap; his heart thumped even harder at the glimpse of Reno's deft tongue, wetting his lips.

"Do not disappoint me," he couldn't resist adding. "Considering what's at stake here, you really don't want me dissatisfied with your service."

Reno shot him a glare, and continued glaring as he bowed his head and wrapped his lips around the tip. As his cock sank into that moist, warm mouth, Rufus let out his breath in a long sigh of satisfaction – and the tiniest bit of relief. Baiting Reno was like poking a guard hound with a stick. Too loyal to do anything but growl and back away... until you poked too hard or backed them into a corner, and found yourself missing an arm.

Which was exactly what made it such a rush to watch Reno snarl and roll over.

The daggers in Reno's eyes were soon sheathed, though, misted over with lust as he pleasured Rufus with his mouth, sucking and licking, caressing Rufus's thighs with his hands. Free from his goggles, his hair hung in his eyes, wild and willful like the man himself. Rufus ran his fingers through it, enjoying the way the strands coiled around his fingers, admiring their bright red hue. It contrasted so sharply with Reno's eyes, which shifted somewhere between blue and green depending on the light. Under the pale, crisp light of Rufus's office they looked turquoise as they gazed up at him, hazy with desire.

Rufus groaned as one of Reno's wandering hands sought out his balls, massaging them gently through his pants. The pleasant pressure in his groin was mounting rapidly now, preparing to release into the eager mouth that engulfed him... but beyond Reno's bobbing head he kept catching tantalizing glimpses of the garter belt around the man's slim hips, its satin shimmering in the same red hue as his hair. As much as Rufus enjoyed watching Reno's loud mouth silenced by his own cock, he wanted to see more of the garments that had prompted this session.

"Enough," he ordered. "Bend over the desk."

He almost regretted his command as that wonderful hot mouth pulled away, but he was soon distracted by the sight of Reno's stiff cock, beautifully outlined against the thin red fabric of his panties. A small damp spot had formed at the tip of it, darkening the satin to the deep carmine of a vintage red wine. The view only got better when Reno turned and lowered himself onto the desk. His firm ass was always a tantalizing sight, but clad like this, in red satin and black lace, it was utterly _irresistible_. Rufus got up and flattened his hands over Reno's cheeks. His palms slid so smoothly over the satin, compared to the soft scrape of the lacy garters. He wouldn't be able to pull the panties all the way down, not without unhooking the garters, but that was fine. He could slide them down far enough to get what he wanted.

He hooked his index fingers under the waistband and pulled, ever so slowly. His cock twitched when the elongated base of a black butt plug came into view.

"I see you come prepared."

"Figured we're on a schedule here, boss."

He ran a fingertip along the base of the toy. The Turk shivered but remained still, his breathing ragged and heavy. If only Rufus could have watched Reno's face as he'd sunk it inside himself. He smiled, filing away the idea for another time, and slipped his fingers back into Reno's panties.

Once the fabric was snugly bunched up against Reno's balls, Rufus took a moment to enjoy the view. His smile grew as he ran his fingertips around Reno's bare buttocks, all the way up to the shallow dip of his spine, just below the lacy trim of the garter belt. He pushed his thumbs under the suspender straps and flattened his palms over Reno's smooth cheeks, squeezing lightly, savoring their firmness. Rufus's cock ached with the need to sink in deep between them.

Normally he'd only unzip in a semi-public setting like this, but Reno's exquisite attire made it a special occasion. Rufus wanted to feel all that satin and lace against his own skin as he took his pleasure. He removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, watching Reno's slim hips roll and twitch. The man must have been crawling out of his skin with impatience. Rufus toyed with the idea of waiting until Reno would beg for it... but the demands of his throbbing cock had become far too insistent.

He reached for the butt plug. Reno sucked in a breath, his fingers curling against the desk, and tilted up his hips as Rufus eased the toy out of him.

"You're so ready for a fucking, aren't you? So _desperate_ for it."

"Fuck you," Reno replied, but it came out in a lusty whimper.

As Rufus unbuckled his belt, Reno reached into the bag he'd set down on the desk. He pulled out a tube of lube and held it over his shoulder.

"Good man." Rufus snatched it out of his fingers, popped the lid and slicked up his cock with a generous squirt of lube.

"Does that mean I'm finally getting a fucking raise?"

"The only thing you're getting from me," Rufus purred, spreading Reno's firm cheeks, "is _this_."

He plunged in deep, all the way to the hilt in one go. Reno yelped and bucked off the desk.

" _Fuck_ ," he gasped. "Take it easy, will you?"

Rufus pushed Reno back down with a hand at the base of his neck, then bent down, bringing his mouth right up to Reno's ear.

"You don't give the orders, Turk. I do. And if I tell you to shut up and take it..." He slid his hand forward and wrapped it around Reno's slender throat. "...then that is _exactly_ what you will do."

Reno could break his hold and send him sprawling on the floor in a heartbeat, and they both knew it – which was why it was such a huge turn-on when all he did was whine in needy submission.

"You look so goddamn _fuckable_ , all dolled up like this," Rufus whispered hotly, brushing his lips over Reno's ear. "But that's the whole point, isn't it? I'll bet that every time you've put this on, you've fantasized about a good hard cock up your ass."

Reno didn't even try to deny it; he just moaned and panted, already lost in a blissful, lusty daze. It was maddening to stay still, buried in his slippery hot hole like this, but Rufus had long mastered the art of self-control.

"Such a pretty piece of ass, ready for the taking," he murmured. "And this is your lucky day, Turk. Because you've dreamed about bending over just like this, haven't you?"

As he talked, he could feel Reno's muscles loosen, both under him and around his cock. When the Turk's back curved again, raising his ass, Rufus pulled back a couple of inches and shoved back in with a snap of his hips. This time Reno reacted with a pleased grunt and pushed back.

"Keep your hands on the desk," Rufus hissed. "And stay still. You're here for my pleasure, not yours."

Reno growled something that was probably a curse, but he smacked both hands flat on the desk.

Rufus wasn't planning to pound Reno's brains out, no matter how much the redhead might have hoped for it. He wasn't sure how long he'd last, thanks to Reno's oral skills – not to mention the sizzling novelty of lingerie sliding against his skin. The bunched-up satin caressed his balls with every smooth, steady thrust; he wanted to savor that delicious sensation, just as he wanted to savor the lace of Reno's garters and stockings under his fingertips.

He straightened up and ran his hands along the man's quivering sides, all the way down to the lacy belt around his waist. He plucked the garters with his thumbs as he watched his slick cock moving between them, slowly gliding in and out of Reno. He'd pounded that ass like a jackhammer in unbridled eruptions of lust, but never had he taken his time like this. Each slow stroke bloomed in his groin like a warm wave of pleasure, spreading out all the way to his toes. It was such a slow, steady climb, but it was already bringing him to brand new heights.

Reno whimpered beneath him, digging his fingernails into the desk. Rufus took pity on his Turk at last, and reached around him, cupping his rock-hard cock. Reno whined with gratitude and rocked into his hand, pushing Rufus's cock deeper into him every time he rolled back. Rufus was tempted to pin Reno down and force the Turk to submit to the excruciatingly slow pace he'd set – but Reno's eagerness to fuck himself on Rufus's cock was far too pleasing. He allowed this small freedom and matched Reno's rhythm, sinking his cock balls-deep into Reno's ass every time the man pushed back. Reno panted and swore with each thrust, egging him on, and it wasn't long before Rufus's slow climb had turned into a mad scramble to the summit. His balls tightened, his abs and his jaw tightened, his fingers tightened into claws that dug into Reno's hips as he drove his cock into that tight, hot hole, again and again – until all that magnificent tension burst free in a wincing roar. A flash of white blinded him, robbing him of all his senses, and his entire body was consumed by the pure pulse of pleasure that gushed out of him, deep inside Reno's body.

When he came to, Reno was still humping his hand. The swollen tip of the man's cock had slipped out of his panties and left a slick smear over the base of Rufus's thumb as Reno frantically sought his release.

Rufus grabbed a handful of fiery hair in his fist and dragged his tongue along Reno's neck, tasting the faint salt on his damp skin – then sank his teeth into his shoulder. Reno tensed with a shuddering yelp. His cock twitched rhythmically in Rufus's palm, pumping out thick ropes of cum, until he slumped down on the desk with a long groan of satisfaction.

Rufus followed, sinking down to his elbows as he draped himself over the trembling body beneath him. Reno's back was damp against his bare chest, every muscle loose and soft. Reno's hands lay still on the desk, his fingers gently curled in complete relaxation. They didn't so much as twitch as Rufus ran his fingertips over them. He sighed contentedly. It was a rare pleasure, feeling him skin to skin in this boneless state, still drunk on the afterglow – made rarer still by the lace of Reno's garter belt, which tickled Rufus's stomach with every breath. Even now, with his eyes closed and his mind utterly blissed out, Rufus could picture in perfect detail that first view of Reno sauntering toward him in his high heels, his lissome body dolled up in satin and lace. _Exquisite_.

"Does that mean I'll get a raise after all?" Reno quipped.

Rufus realized, much to his dismay, that he'd mumbled the word out loud. He was supposed to rule through fear and power, not to go mushy on whomever he deigned to fuck.

"You're lucky I pay you anything at all."

Reno just chuckled. Eager to avoid further slips of the tongue, Rufus straightened up and pulled out of him.

"Clean up this mess," he commanded as he buttoned up his shirt. "I expect to return to a tidy office. A tidy and _empty_ office."

Reno pushed himself up and smirked.

"Whatever you say, boss."

For a second, Rufus considered amending his order. Reno might just take it literally, the sly bastard that he was, and spirit away all the furniture.

Rufus decided to leave it. If Reno tried to be petty, he would only be handing Rufus an excuse for his punishment on a silver platter. He already had a number of suitable ideas... most of them involving lingerie.

His pants had suffered several unsightly wrinkles while they'd laid bunched up around his ankles, but at least he'd had the presence of mind to fold his jacket and shirt over his chair. In a matter of minutes, he was sufficiently presentable. He looked Reno over one more time, allowing himself a smile, then headed for the door.

"What, that's it?"

Rufus turned around to see Reno with his hands on his hips, frowning.

"What else do you expect?"

"Oh I don't know, how about a promise that you'll keep your mouth shut?"

The blackmail angle had completely slipped from Rufus's mind. He turned away with a dismissive flick of his hand.

"We already discussed that."

Reno darted around him and stepped in front of the door.

"We haven't discussed a single goddamn thing."

Rufus arched an eyebrow. He hadn't expected Reno to take it this seriously, yet here he was: standing his ground like the Turk he was, towering over Rufus in nothing but a garter belt, an unbuttoned dress shirt, and a pair of high heels. The incongruence should have been laughable, but Rufus found himself enjoying it in a very different way.

"If you have concerns about my discretion, we could always schedule another meeting next week. Same time. Same place." He let his eyes linger on the lacy trim of Reno's stockings. "Same... preparations."

He hadn't planned it this way. It was Reno's griping that had planted the idea in his head. The man could only blame himself, really.

Reno narrowed his eyes. "That's the way you're gonna play it, huh?"

Rufus put on a well-rehearsed smile of pure arrogance. Reno replied with a grin so vicious that it sent a tingle through Rufus's dormant cock.

"You're the boss," Reno drawled, in precisely the same way he would say _your funeral_.

He yanked the door open, staying behind it out of sight, and held it until his boss had walked through. Once Rufus heard the door slam shut behind him, he allowed himself a grin. This was going to be _fun_.


End file.
